Crimson Jealous
by England of GaLe
Summary: Everyone knows that Levy McGarden is a sweet book-loving person but what happens when a visitor starts flirting with Gajeel? Will this push Levy to the edge and show a new side of her or will it lead to something more? This is my first GaLe fic...hope you like it and I'll try to update ASAP for those who do. Rated T for Gajeel's and Levy's language.
1. The Awakening

Crimson Jealous by England of GaLe

Gajeel's P.O.V.

"Ya got to be kidding me, old man. There's no way the shrimp could have hurt anyone. She couldn't even put a scratch on me." Gajeel said, with a grin on his face as if everything was alright.

"_Right?"_

"Is that what you really think?" He turned around to seeing Levy standing at the guild door. She was different though. Levy was wearing a crimson and black layered shirt that stopped under her chest, showing her stomach with crimson red armor shoulder plates and a satin red shirt that went all the way to her ankles in the middle.

"You think that I'm weak. That I can't take care of myself and I need you only to follow me and save me from every little bad thing that comes my way!" Her voice rose higher and higher while she spoke as she took a step by step closer to me.

"That I'm just the weak little girl who just sits around reading books all day!"

"_You're wrong. I don't think of you like that. Then why can't I tell you that?" _She was standing there right in front of me but as much as I wanted to I couldn't and as soon as I opened my mouth it was too late.


	2. The New Photographer

5 Days before the Awakening

Levy's P.O.V.

I was finally on my way to the guild after a long mission with Jet and Dory. I couldn't wait to see Lucy and ask her about her story. I hope she has a new chapter for me to read. I walked into the guild and saw Gajeel and Lily. I was going to go say hi and give Lily some kiwis I bought from when I was on my mission but they were talking to some girl so I decided to head over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Levy. How was your mission?"

"It was good. It was really easy considering the fact it was 30,000 jewels. I should be able to pay for the rent at Fairy Hills for the next 2 months."

"That's great Levy. I have to go on a few more missions before I can make up for the amount of money I own for the 7 years we were gone but Nastu been helping so it isn't that bad."

"That's good to hear. And by the way did you finish a new chapter for your story yet? You know I'm dying to read it."

"Yeah I know but I'm not done yet because of all of the missions. Sorry Levy."

"It's okay. I can wait until it's finished. Well I'm going to head to Fairy Hills. After all that traveling I miss being home. See you later." I started to head out when Lucy stopped me.

"Wait Levy…why do you have and bag of kiwis?" she asked.

"Oh, these are for Lily. I saw them while I was on my mission so I thought I get them for him." When I said that, Lucy had a smirk on her face and was trying to hide it with her hand to her mouth.

"Soo…you're trying to win him over with his cat?" I couldn't help but blush at her words.

"N-No I I just wanted to get them for Lily because he's my friend. If I saw anything for you I would get it."

"I know Levy. I'm just making with you. So why not go over there and give them to him."

"I don't really want to right now. They're talking to someone."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you it's around that time of year when Sorcerer's Weekly interviews the guild but Jason was sick so they sent someone else. Her name is Jade Winchester. She's going be spending the next few days with us for the interview. Now that reminds me I got to go change for my exclusive interview! I'm finally going to get to be in Sorcerer's Weekly unlike last time."

"Okay I see you later then." Lucy waved bye and headed out of the guild. So I turned to look at the reporter talking to Gajeel and Lily. She had a long black hair with a body like Lucy's. She was wearing a tight purple tank top that had most of the guys in the guild staring with black shorts and a camera around her neck. There's something off about her. I'm just getting this feeling I should stay away from her and the feeling was worse when I noticed see was staring at me. She was grinning at me and not in a good way like I get from Gajeel. I looked her straight in the eyes when I see a flash of crimson. I was getting worried for a second when I realized that wasn't the color of her eyes. Her eyes were the same color as her name. Jade.

"_Maybe I should go?" _I thought but she ended her conversation with Gajeel and Lily, heading out of the guild. So I thought I should head over and give Lily his kiwis when I saw the little exceed drooling while eyeing the bag.

"_Aww, that's so cute."_

So I skipped over to them to see Gajeel eyeing me. I wonder why.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

After that reporter bitch finally left me alone, Lily started drooling all over my shoulder.

"What the fuck you drool on me for Lily?"

"Kiwi…" That was the only thing that he said and it wasn't bad enough that he was rolling his tongue like Salamander's dam cat but Levy was skipping over here with a bag of kiwis but I wasn't mad about that though. While she was skipping her dress was hiking up too much for my liking. Didn't know the shrimp had some sexy legs even if their still short.

"Hey Gajeel. Hey Lily." She started to shake the bag lifting it up.

"Stop teasing my damn cat Shrimp."

"Hi Levy. How was your mission?"

"It was good and I'm not teasing him. I'm just showing him what I got for him while I was on my mission." Lily jumped off of my shoulder and hug Levy.

"Well thank you Levy." That traitor said eating kiwis in Levy's arms.

"_Damn cat." _I thought when I saw Lily giving me a look. I grunted and looked up at the Shrimp who was smiling at the traitor in her arms.

"So I guess your dogs made you do all the work again." I said, grinning when she puffed her cheeks annoyed.

"They're not dogs."

"But did they make you do all the work again?"

"Y-Yes but it wasn't their fault."

"Like it wasn't their fault last time?"

"Yes like last time. Well I'm going to head home now. I need a shower after all that traveling. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Levy's P.O.V.

Gajeel and Lily waved goodbye while I headed to the guild door when someone's shoulder hit mine so hard I almost fell over. I looked to see who it was and it was her. Jade.

"Sorry." She said but I knew she was lying by the side look she was giving me.

"Hey Gajeel you said we could have the exclusive interview at your place right?"

"Uhh..yeah. That's where you wanted it." That's when I saw the evil grin spread across her face staring down at me. I left the guild as fast as I could and went home, not wanting Gajeel and Lily or anyone to see my face especially my eyes.


	3. Where's Lily?

4 Days before the Awakening

Levy's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed tried and still frustrated from the other day.

"_I can't believe she's going to his house. Actually she's probably already did by now. Still though how could he just let a complete stranger in his house. Maybe because he's attracted to her after all you don't have any redeeming features. No curves. No big chest. Not to mention that you're so short that he even makes fun of you because of it. So why in the world he invite you over, when he could have better? Wait…what am I thinking? He probably didn't have anywhere to meet her at for the interview if she didn't want to do it at the guild. If she wanted? Gajeel never does anything because someone wants to, he does it if he wants to so who are you kidding?"_

I was basically going to just fight with myself in my mind about this, so I decided to just get ready for the day. I took a shower and put on my orange dress with my bandana then grabbed my red bag. When I got to the guild Jade was taking pictures of everyone for the magazine.

"Okay that's great. Now I want a picture of each Dragon Slayer. You're first Gajeel." Jade said as she took his arm and guiding him to the center of the guild, which just so happens to be in front of me.

"Now. 1.2.3." *snap* "Now just one more." She moved next to and put his arm around her.

"I thought you only needed a picture of the Dragon Slayers." Said Gajeel, dragging out the words "Dragon Slayers".

"Well I want one for myself. After all its not every day you get to meet a dragon slayer especially one as strong as you." Gajeel grinned at her comment tightening the grip he had on her with his arm.

"_She's flirting with him and he likes it!" _I screamed in my head. I turned to start heading to Lily since he's the only person besides Lucy I could talk to and Lucy was on a mission with Erza. I could talk to Mira but she'd just start match making. I looked around the guild to find that Lily wasn't here so I went to go ask Gajeel where he was since Jade was taking a picture of Laxus now.

"Hey Gajeel, have you seen Lily?"

"He's hanging out with Happy and Charle?" he said giving a weird look. I saw Happy trying to offer a fish to Charlie across the room and headed over to them.

"Hey you guys have seen Lily?"

"We haven't seen him since yesterday." Said Happy.

"Yeah, he was heading home with Jade and Gajeel last time we saw him." Charle added.

"_Jade?! Why am I not surprised by this?" I thought. I turned back around calling Gajeel to tell him but I stopped right after I said his name because Jade was right next to him._

"What is it Shrimp? You still can't find Lily?" Gajeel said to me.

"Oh…she's looking for Lily?" Said Jade and I could tell she was pissed at me by the side look she was giving me.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"See Jade thinks he's fine." Said Gajeel and that's when I snapped.

"Are you kidding me right now Gajeel?!"

"What?"

"What?! Is the only thing you have when your partner and best friend is missing?"

"Hey he's not missing just because he isn't here. He could be on a mission by himself."

"Oh really….Hey Mira did Lily take a mission?"

"No." She answered watching the agreement between me and Gajeel.

"See something is wrong?"

"Look me and Jade thinks…."

"I don't give a damn what fucking Jade thinks! Lily not just your partner but he's everyone in this guild's nakama including mine! And I would think if something would have to him you would be the first to go look! I guess I was wrong since you think Jade says he's okay, you go and think he is! You trust someone you've only known for one day over what I'm saying to you! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! You're not the Gajeel I know, because the Gajeel I know would care about what I say especially if I say Lily is in trouble." I started walking out of the guild when Gajeel grabbed my wrist.

"What do you even need Lily for?"

"I needed to talk to him," I said pulling my arm out of his grip. "But that's not important right now."

"It is if ya think it's okay to cruse me out!"

"I'm going to find Lily."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING FUCKING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" I stopped walking and turned around to face Gajeel but the anger on his face disappeared. He looked absolutely terrified. He walked up closer to me with his fist clenched in anger. Come to think of it, his whole body made him looked angry except his face and I was probably the only one who could see it.

"L-Levy," Gajeel whispered. "y-you need to run."

"What?"

"I-I can't hold on m-much longer. I'm glad you realized this isn't me but now that you know you need to go. Now!"

"Now?"

"YES FUCKING TELL ME NOW!" I ran as fast as I could but I already knew Gajeel was hot on my tail.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SHRIMP?!" He picked me up holding down with his arms.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I need to get away from him but even if I do he can track me down with his smell. Wait that's it, I just need wiggle my arms out free. Got it.

"Solid Script: Onions!" He let go trying to rub the tears coming out of his eyes.

"_Now that Gajeel won't be able to track me down or see where I'm going for a while I need to find Lily. I really hope he's alright."_


	4. Levy's Anger

Levy's P.O.V.

It's been two days since I left the guild and I haven't found Lily anywhere. I tried to track him down but I'm missing two books, that would help me find were it all started. I would go get them but not after all that happened yesterday. When I realized it was too late. I can't anyway, not while I bound to the wall by these iron cuffs just like before.

Yesterday(3 Days before the Awakening)

I was going to Fairy Hills, to get the books to use a tracker rune to find Lily. And Fairy Hills was probably the only place that I knew I was safe from Gajeel and probably Jade too, thanks to the runes the mater and Fried made. Of course, I just had to be wrong.

"_I finally made it. Now remember Levy just grab some books and go." _I thought to myself after all if Jade got to Gajeel somehow who knows who she could get underneath her control. I quietly walk up to my room since I knew Erza already did night checks to see if everyone was asleep. I opened the door and saw something that made my jaw drop.

"Oh…Gajeel."

"Gihi."

"_Okay I'm going to turn around and look back because I know these two are not making out on my bed." _But they were. Gajeel was on top of her nipping and biting on her neck from I could see. At least they still had their clothes on.

"_This fucking bitch is making out with your man. Somebody is going to die tonight, maybe even two somebodies. Wait…. I don't have time to get pissed off right now and he isn't my man. Of course not he's hers. I just need to find one of the books before they notice me."_

Luckily, the main tracker book was on the self to the left of the door. I grabbed it and put it in my red bag while they were….distracted. I tried to slowly walk away out since I already knew I wouldn't be able to get the other two books I needed but my leg hit the door making it slam against the wall. It seemed like no one woke up but Jade and Gajeel looked up to see me standing at the door.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jade said while sitting up, pushing Gajeel off of her. He fell on the floor in front of her, rubbing his head.

"You could have showed up later." He grunted.

"_Later he says. He clearly he likes her over you. Why do you even try after what he did to you, to Jet and Dory, including Lucy? T-that was a long time ago." _Out of all times I was fighting with myself, when I was supposed to be running.

"_Yeah it was but he's chasing after you because Jade been asking him to. You shouldn't be surprised if he does all that again if Jade were to ask him. N-no he…he wouldn't do that. Who are you kidding? He does everything she asks of him, all out of his own free will."_

"That's not true." I started crying and shaking. I couldn't take this anymore.

"What's with the look on your face shrimp?" Gajeel said annoyed while getting up. I shook my head ignoring what he said.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh..I just told Erza I wanted to talk to you, to make sure there was nothing wrong between us but never mind that, we just need to get you to the Master." Jade complained.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. You're coming with us shrimp." He dashed towards me but already knew he was going to come after me.

"Solid Script: Trap!" I activated the runes that surround my room. I created them in case anyone sneaked in, once activated no one can get in or out. When Gajeel saw them he stopped right in front of me, with nothing between us except the barrier.

"I…c…."

"If you what to say something shrimp, you're going to have to speak louder than that."

"I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU!" I screamed, looking him straight in the eyes. "I…I trusted you and now you…you betrayed me after all we been through."

"Through what? Me saving your ass all the time or me pinning you to a tree?"

"_Did he just say that?" _I was shocked maybe even beyond shocked. I looked down feeling the fresh new tears streaming down my cheeks, grinding my teeth together in anger. Then I ran. I ran away from him. From all of this and when I stopped I was in an area I didn't know, looking at my reflection in one of the store windows.

"To think I even liked him. I hate him. I hate him so much!" Tears were running down my face as I clenched my right hand into a fist against the window. I needed to calm down, so I opened my eyes and tried to but I realized it was too late.

"No… not again." My eyes were the same color as Gajeel's except they were bold with anger. A deadly crimson. That's when I saw someone lean on the window.

"Did you think you could get away that easy shrimp?"

I turned around to see Gajeel right next to me and that's when I remembered. I runes don't work on anyone with the Fairy Tail guild mark. I tried to run but the last thing I remember was something hard hitting the back of my head and blacking out.

Present Day (2 Days before the Awakening)

Lucy's P.O.V.

I came back from my mission with Erza and heard about what happened between Gajeel and Levy from Nastu. So I decided to follow Jade since Levy was right, Gajeel shouldn't just trust her and now that Lily disappeared I don't either. She went down some alley and started to talk to a little paper-Mache man.

"Yeah…that's not weird at all." I thought and began listening to the conversation.

"Master I can't find the girl. And she already figured out that I'm after her."

"Well you can't underestimate her, I told you that. One of the reasons she's in Fairy Tail is because she's smart. Have you used Gajeel?" the paper responded.

"What why does that voice sound familiar?" I thought.

"Yes, but she keeps running and he can't track her down with senses. She keeps using other strong scents so he can't smell her. She got me in a rune and I just got out a little while ago but I had to go the guild to keep up my cover. Gajeel went after her but I doubt he got her but I can tell she close. Her eyes changed color. "

"I see. Well try someone who she trusts besides Gajeel to help her….snap. Then get Gajeel to the guild, where she's confront him after I gain her trust."

"Yes Master but do I really have this, he's a disgusting brute. I'm sick of him."

"Yes, he's the only way we can get to her but right now she needs a little push to the edge from a friend and then you can let them go to focus on her."

"How about the Blondie, who hangs out with the other dragon slayer? Our little spy." Jade said looking over her shoulder staring directly at me and that's when I saw it. Her dark colored hair blow in the wind, revealing the dark guild mark on the back of her neck. She was from Raven Tail.

Author's Note**- I'm glad for all the great reviews I'm getting. Hope it continues. :D Well one more chapter until the Awakening and finally finding out what's in Gajeel's head. The location of Lily though will be revealed after the Awakening. Sorry. T-T And please don't hate Gajeel for what's he's doing and what he's going to do. I promise there will be GaLe romance after all the chaos. I couldn't write a story without it. XD**

**Love,**

**England of GaLe**


	5. Betrayal Hurts

2 Days before the Awakening

Levy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a loud thud at the left side of head. I opened my eyes, looking directly into crimson ones. Gajeel was leaning against the wall with his right hand looking straight at me. His face was a mere 5 inches away. I would blush but as of right now I still hated him, so I sent him a glare and if looks could kill. He would be dead.

"I don't like this." I was surprised by what he said but my face didn't change one bit. "Why the hell did your eyes change color? They're even look like they're glowing now."

"Oh your little bitch Jade didn't tell you?" I asked but all he did was suck his teeth and walk to the door. "If you don't know about any of this, then why are you going along with it?"

"Look shrimp, I'm just following orders that my mate gets to me from Master Ivan."

"Ivan?!"

"_Why? Why would betray not only me but all of Fairy Tail? …..Wait….did he just call Jade his mate? Oh hell no! No I didn't just hear!"_

"Well I'm going get Jade. You stay put, then again it's not like you're going anywhere."

"_What does he mean by that?" _I thought while he left. I looked around. From the looks of it I was in someone's living room. Mostly like Gajeel's considering the fact he took me here. There was a black leather sofa in the middle of the room with an identical chair to the left of it and a fireplace on the wall at the left. It wasn't much but it's not like any of us really stay at home much. I tried to move my arm to cast a spell but something was holding me down to the wall. Come to think of it, I don't feel my feet touching the ground. I looked down at my legs and arms, seeing that my arms were spread apart and my legs were pinned together by iron cuffs bolted to the wall. And that's when I started to cry all over again as the memories came back to me of that night. Jet, Dory and I walking in the alley that night, me turning around being the first one to be knocked out and waking up hanging up on the South Oak tree. The Phantom Lord mark burned on my stomach.

"_I can't believe it. He…he actually did this to me again just like before. I-I thought he changed. I we were friends. I thought we…"_

"That you could be something more." A voice said as the room darken and a shadow crept up behind on the wall. It had a sinister look like some kind of evil clown and just from the voice I knew who it was.

"Ivan. What are you doing?"

"I've come to help you my dear after all Gajeel has done to you."

"That's funny because he said that you were giving him orders through Jade."

"I did no such thing. My order was to watch and observe you fairies not, capture. And if I remember correctly those orders were for Jade."

"Sure."

"But never mind my orders, as you can see Gajeel is doing this all out of his own free will. He doesn't trust you all. He only see you as a weak little girl who needs to be saved all the time or as he sees you right now and the first time you both crossed paths, a punching bag he can leave hanging on a tree. Come to think of isn't this worse than last time after all this time you trusted. You thought he changed. You even fell for him."

"S-Shut up."

"Don't try and deny the truth. Your smarter than that."

"Shut up! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Tears were running down my face as if I were crying an endless river of sorrow. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it, he was right. It was all his fault.

"Levy dear, use your hatred and prove him wrong. Make him feel the despair and suffering you've endured, all because of him. Make him pay for breaking your heart!" That's when I dropped down to the floor, landing on my hands and knees. I turned around to see the iron cuffs melt down and watched the shadow move next to the door that was across the room in front of me.

"Go." Ivan said. "Go and take you revenge." He motioned his hand to the door but I didn't move, uncertain of what I should do or rather if I could do anything at all.

"I-I don't know if I even could."

"We both know you can, after all you have the power to do so." He opened the door and I finally got up and left.

The Day before the Awakening

Loke's P.O.V.

"_I can't believe I left Lucy. I know she told me to but still I have a bad feeling about that girl Jade. At least she's with Taurus and Sagittarius, right now I need to get to the guild and tell the master."_

I was running as fast as I could and somehow as soon as I saw the guild up head I ran faster. I was going to run straight inside when an iron pole came crashing down in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere Lover boy." I looked up but already knew who in was.

"Gajeel."

"I guess I get to kick your but again."

"Gajeel listen to yourself. You have to snap out of it. They're after Levy. Don't you even care? What if she gets killed?"

"Save your breath. I know as much as you do probably a bit more and as for the shrimp I don't care what happens to her."

"I know that's not true!" That's when he sent an iron club at me, ramming me in the face. It sent me back a few feet but I was able to dodge his second attack.

"_What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt him but he's not going to tell me get in." _That's when I noticed the guild doors behind me_. "Unless…."_

"You say you don't care, but you still use the same nickname you gave her when you guys became friends." He clenched he's fists and bared his teeth in anger, just like I want.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" I put up my arms to brace for the impact. The attack blew me straight into the guild crashing my back against the bar. I got up on my feet seeing Gajeel heading straight towards me. He grabbed my shirt lifting me up.

"You tricked me, you bastard!"

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" It was Master Makarov.

"Tch." Gajeel let me down and I that was my chance.

"Regulus Impact!" I sent him flying to the ground, knocking him out. Hopefully he won't wake up for a while.

"Loke! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Master please let me explain. There's not much time. Has anyone seen Lucy?"

"No. Why?"

"Lucy told me to go find Levy and she'd tell everyone else at the guild but I don't know where Levy is, but Lucy was fighting with Jade."

"Why would Lucy fight with her? Jade didn't try to make a move on you now Nastu?" Gary asked, messing with the fire dragon.

"Master, Jade's a spy from Raven Tail."

"What? How do you know this?" Master Makarov asked.

"When Lucy hear what happen between Gajeel and Levy the other day she knew something wasn't right, so she followed her into an alley. Jade was talking to Ivan. Apparently Jade got Gajeel under her control somehow and is using him to get to Levy, to make her snap. Master I don't know what they mean by that but we have to help them."

"If Jade can use some kind of magic to control people she probably already has Lucy under her control too, so how do we know he can trust you?" Erza asked.

"Because it doesn't work on spirits." The master said, his face full of anxiety with a drop of sweat running down his face. "Ivan must have taught her the Lost Magic: Darkness Control. I knew Ivan would be up to something but not this. You guys have to find Levy and defeat Jade but be careful. Darkness Control is a powerful and dangerous magic. The user can touch their enemy's shadow and use it to reach up and control them, as well as get inside their memories. So you cannot fight Jade alone. She can't control too many people at the same time but if she touches your shadow just once she can control from a 20 mile distance."

"So as long as she's in Magnolia she can control Gajeel and Lucy at will." Erza said.

"Now you must go before it's too late."

"Master what's going to happen to Levy thought? Why are they after her?" Mira asked.

"I'm sorry but there's no time to explain but you need to find her soon."

"No need for that." A voice said at the door. Everyone turned around to see Jade. She walked to the bar and sat down in front of the master, just sitting back as if nothing happened.

"We know you're a spy for Ivan." Loke said.

"Yeah! Now where is Lucy?!" Nastu yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about the Blondie. I just sent her to finish up my job." Jade said with a wicked grin on her face. "And about little tiny Levy, she's coming tomorrow, the new her anyway."

"You couldn't possibly…"

"Oh yes, I did. Sorry old man but it's too late."

**Author's Note- Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble coming up with the name of the Lost Magic and I wanted to write two chapters to post but the next one still needs to be proofread. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some trouble write it though. **


	6. The Awakening Again?

The Awakening

Levy's P.O.V.

"What am I doing?" I say thinking to myself. Last night I walked out of Gajeel's house, trying to find a place to think. I finally sat down on the ledge of a stone bridge, waving to the fisherman passing by on their boat and looking at my reflection in the water.

"_I can't be listening to Ivan but….in a way he's right. After all that's happened these past couple of days, I've been chased down like an animal, hurt in more ways than one and forced to relive horrible memories as well as make new ones. It's all because of him too. Honestly, what did I ever do but like him…trust him? I guess it doesn't matter anymore though because I hate him now."_

I looked but at the clear blue sky, feeling tears roll down my fatigued cheeks.

"_No matter how many times I say that I know it's not true, like back then at Tenrou Island. I can't hate him and I don't. I just…I just hate being hurt like this but that why I have my friends and family at Fairy Tail. My nakama. They make me stronger and they're all I need._"

I smiled looking back down at the water, closing my eyes, remembering all the good times we had.

"_I should probably go to the guild and tell Master Makarov what's happening since I can't keep running forever." _I thought.

"Levy?" I turned around to see Lucy right behind me.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I live right on the other side of the bridge." She said pointing to her apartment to the left of me.

"_I guess I didn't realize how close to the guild I was." _I thought.

"So….umm…I hear what happened between you and Gajeel."

"Ohh…"I said. I forgot all about that fight we had…to think it started all of this. "Well that's not important anymore Lucy…"

"It's okay. I already know Lily's missing." She said before I could finished.

"Yes but that's not all. Jade is a part of Raven Tail."

"Yup."

"We need to….wait you already know."

"Yeah her and Gajeel told us everything. They're at the guild right now."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they chase after me? Kidnap me? Why did they….why did he hurt me like this?"

_After finally starting to feel better, this just made all that disappear as if it never happened._

"Ohh…they were just trying to help Fairy Tail out." Said Lucy.

"Wait. What..?" I said while turning around, moving my legs to face her with my back towards the water.

"They were just trying to help us out, by trying to contain a monster like you." She started raising her voice and her face full of hatred.

"_No,"_ I thought, _"she couldn't have found out."_

"To think I was friends….ALL OF US WERE WITH A MONSTER!"

"No Lucy its not like…"

"You were using us to build up your power….. JUST SO YOU COULD DESTROY US AND ALL OF MANGONLIA!"

"…I...I said it like that." I cried but the next thing I knew I was falling off the bridge. I felt the cold icy water engulf me just like the words of her hatred. Not only that but everything. All of this, being chased down and hunted like criminal, being chained down to a wall like savage beast, and now being called a monster. I couldn't take it more. Being hurt by the very people I thought I could trust is too much. I wasn't going cry though...because my tears all dried up from last time besides I was done crying. Especially, about people who don't give a damn about me. If a monster is what they think I am, then a monster is what exactly I will be. With a wave of my arm, the water was moved away from me in the form of a bloody tsunami.

Back at the Guild

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I woke up with a headache, finding myself on the fucking floor.

"God damn it, what the fuck happened?" I said, when the next thing I know Titania is holding a sword to my neck and then behind her I saw that bitch next to the master.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO MY SHIRMP!" I got up not giving a damn if Titania was going to kill me or not. This Jade bitch had to pay. I was going to send an iron pole straight to her fucking face but I couldn't move.

"Interesting … you gained control and cursed me out. So how about you say something for our guest."

"Ya got to be kidding me, old man. There's no way the shrimp could have hurt anyone. She couldn't even put a scratch on me." Gajeel said, with a grin being forced on his face.

_"What the hell?! God damn it….don't listen shrimp!"_

"Is that what you really think?" He turned around to seeing Levy standing at the guild door. She was different though. Levy was wearing a crimson and black layered shirt that stopped under her chest, showing her stomach with crimson red armor shoulder plates and a satin red shirt that went all the way to her ankles in the middle.

"You think that I'm weak. That I can't take care of myself and I need you only to follow me and save me from every little bad thing that comes my way!" Her voice rose higher and higher while she spoke as she took a step by step closer to me.

"That I'm just the weak little girl who just sits around reading books all day!"

_"You're wrong. I don't think of you like that. Then why can't I tell you that?"_ She was standing there right in front of me but as much as I wanted to I couldn't and as soon as I opened my mouth it was too late.

"So I guess it's time that you see the real me…the monster you all think I am."

"_Levy don't!"_

"Wrath of the Crimson Phoenix: Crimson Blaze!"

**Author's Note: ****I'm sooooo very sorry for the wait.T-T I didn't think it would take this long to put up but I started school and had a little chaos but all ends that end well just like the story will. So I hope you all liked the chapter because I had fun writing it and you guys finally know what Levy is. A Crimson Phoenix Slayer! XD I'll make sure to explain her powers and everything in the next chapter or so. Also I'll try to update the next one very soon. :D**

**Love,**

**England of GaLe**


End file.
